It's Not Right But It's Ok
}} It's Not Right But It's Okay, en español No Es Lo Correcto, Pero Está Bien, en latinoamerica es No està bien, pero no importa o No està bien, pero no entiendo, es una canción presentada en el episodio cantada por New Directions con solos de Blaine. La versión original pertenece a Whitney Houston Contexto de la canción Blaine está molesto y celoso debido a que Kurt recibe constantes mensajes de un chico que conoció en la tienda de discos. Sintiéndose engañado, le dedica esta canción dentro de la tarea del tributo a Whitney Houston. Letra Blaine: Friday night you and your boys went out to eat Then they hung out But you came home around three, yes you did If six of y'all went out Then four of you were really cheap 'Cause only two of you had dinner I found your credit card receipt Blaine with New Directions: It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Pack your bags, up and leave Don't you dare come running back to me It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Close the door behind you Leave your key I'd rather be alone Than unhappy Blaine: I'll pack your bags So you can leave town for a week, yes I am The phone rings And then you look at me You said it was one of your friends Down on 54th Street, boy So why did 2-1-3 Show up on your caller ID? Blaine with New Directions: It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Pack your bags, up and leave Don't you dare come running back to me It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Close the door behind you Leave your key I'd rather be alone Than unhappy New Directions Girls (Blaine): I have been through all of this before (I've been through all this before) So how would you think (Don't think about, don't think about it) That I could stand around and take some more? (Get goin', get goin') Things are gonna change (Things are goin' to change baby) 'Cos I don't wanna be a fool anymore (You don't stand no chance boy) That's why you have to leave (I say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh) So don't turn around to see my face (Don't turn around) Blaine with New Directions: There's no more tears left here For you to see Blaine: Was it really worth you going out like that, tell me Was it really worth you going out like that See I'm moving on And I refuse to turn back See all of this time I thought I had somebody down for me It turns out New Directions: You were making a fool of me New Directions (Blaine): It's not right, but it's okay (It's not right, it's okay) I'm gonna make it anyway (I'm gonna, I'm gonna, yeahhh) Pack your bags, up and leave (Close the door and leave your keys) Don't you dare come running back to me (I'd rather be alone than unhappy) It's not right, but it's okay (It's not right, it's okay baby) I'm gonna make it anyway (I can pay my own rent) Close the door behind you (Pay my light bills) Leave your key (Take care my business) I'd rather be alone (Oh, oh) Than unhappy (Ohhh) Imágenes tumblr_m83qokdl8H1qcpsrlo1_250.gif tumblr_m83qokdl8H1qcpsrlo2_250.gif tumblr_m83qokdl8H1qcpsrlo2_250.gif tumblr_m83qokdl8H1qcpsrlo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m83qokdl8H1qcpsrlo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m83qokdl8H1qcpsrlo8_r1_250.gif Imagen de la portada del sencillo 350px Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px|Versión Original Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones de Whitney Houston Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio Dance With Somebody